Eine Freundin Mitbrengen, Crawford?
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Schu and Nagi aim to please Crawford - with Weiss bishounen? Yaoi drenched ^^


Eine Freundin Mitbringen, Crawford?   
/May I Bring A Friend, Crawford?/   
  
http://geocities.com  
  
Steel links clinked on iron bars, almost soundless against the splattering of water outside. If there was to be a storm later that night it would merely be fitting epilogue to what had taken place, the odd silence of having nothing to say and too much to think of nearly drowning in the outpour over the streets of Tokyo.   
Cleansing the world, was what Aya used to say, of the rain. The man took quiet refuge in it, sometimes standing by himself behind the shop and letting it just fall over him, perhaps washing away the guilt, the blood, the loneliness. It was as if when the rain touched his body, he became one with it.   
  
Well, no wonder the bastard left the balcony doors open.   
  
Sore arms shivered, trying for naught to cling as closely as possible to the sides of his head. Serenity indeed - Yoji sneered. He was sure now, now that his illusions of the assassin had fallen, that the most probable reason Aya loved the rain so much was because he could wear his beloved jacket. Not because he planned on just standing in the rain for hours on end thinking, but because he knew he looked drop dead gorgeous and could get away with sopping wet hair; a water sign, even looking better that way. Then he could pretend not to know that passersby specifically passed by to see him, that Ken and Omi closed shop to hide in the greenhouse and worry and drool over him glooming or that he, Kudou Yoji, was starting to feel less sorry for him and more understa...   
  
Fuu~uck, that Fujimiya!!!   
  
*Still? Really, Kudou, you never learn...*   
  
Hazy green blinked in the darkness, still unable to find his new companion. He felt the steel cuffs on his left wrist being removed and allowed himself a sigh, easing back aching limbs as he was finally able to sit down. Aya had chained that arm particularly too high this time.   
  
Surprisingly gentle hands cradled his arms, soothing fingers rubbing small circles over the marks left by the binds. Why Schulderich did this was still a mystery to Yoji, but he had *learned* not to misinterpret kind-weird actions with misleading thoughts of affection.   
  
*Don't be too injudicious,* Schulderich whispered to his mind, more of an admonish than an advice.   
  
Yoji huffed. "We're not *together*." He glanced at Schulderich suspisciously. "Why are you here again?"   
  
"Because" The redhead smirked.   
  
*I need you for something.*   
  
"Eh?" Yoji frowned, but did not withdraw his arm. *Come on Schwarz, no more games tonight, ne?*   
  
Schulderich bent closer, face barely an inch apart Yoji's. "Say yes now, and I'll handle Fujimiya for you" He traced a finger over Yoji's right arm, still attached to the bedpost. *You smell soo~o good...*   
  
Yoji groaned. What the hell...?   
  
***   
  
"This one! It goes with your eyes Bombay!"   
  
Omi sweatdropped, no longer up to reminding his companion his real name. He was sure the boy would just nod, barely paying attention, and call him Bombay again after a few minutes. He supposed it was better than being addressed as "Weiss".   
  
The saleslady raised an eyebrow as the smaller boy grabbed her blonde customer's hand, dragging him to the dressing room for the sixth time - that hour. They had been walking around since opening time, and were suspiciously picking out and trying on some of the store selection's tightest, if not even raciest - sheer blouses, teensy cutoffs, chokers, boots, a pink leather cap - items. Even more curious was the fact that they should be in school at this time.   
  
"Aa~aw, Nagi-kun, do I hafta?" Bright blue eyes glimmered, almost turning watery. "You say that with every outfit!"   
  
The telepath shrugged, pushing a sulking Omi past tall red curtains. "Your welcome. Now start stripping already while I work these buttons."   
  
"Turn around!" Omi pouted, chagrined by that fact that Nagi seemed less than embarrassed by his state of undress. Instead, the boy had laced, unhooked, attached, slipped, stripped and appraised all kinds of garments on him one after the other without falter. He bent down and pulled into the tiny satin shorts as quickly as possible, mumbling to himself, when testy hands fell over both globes of his buttocks - and *squeezed*. Omi yelped, face smacking onto the mirror.   
  
"Yaa~a!" The blonde clutched his forehead with one hand, his ass with another - he wasn't quite sure which burned more. "N-nagi-kun... ecchi desu!!!"   
  
Nagi still kept his hands up and curved, as if... calculating. "Not tight enough," he concluded with a frown. Omi squeaked.   
  
"Anou? ExCUse me?!?" Nagi handed him the hanger, already on his way out of the tiny fitting room. "The shorts. But the color looks great with that blue shirt. Try them on together while I get a smaller size"   
  
Omi buried his face in his hands, knees starting to wobble. He wanted to run after Nagi, but he was NOT going out and public in pink shorts - at least not while he still had the choice. He glared at the bright blue shirt in his possession, tempted to threaten it at this point. It had *better* please Nagi already!   
  
*** ( for this section,first person Schu: *Yoji's thoughts* /Schulderich's thoughts within thoughts/ )   
  
Tawny face-framing locks, bright eyes, feminine looks. That's my Yotan all right /get out of the way Weiss brownies/.   
  
I lean on the corner wall casually, taking every thought, every wish, every sigh that crosses his mind; that Kudou is a silent one, /and my, are his thoughts but sweet/. And far more interesting than all the other flowerboys, combined. /Interesting though, is as much an understatement as calling him merely sensual/.   
  
He slightly turns away from the /female/ mob, hand running through his hair to mask a quick shift in expression as one of the girls shrills in his ear. "Yoji-kun Kawaii! Do it again please - oh, I could just die!!!"   
  
*Or you could just kill yourself,* he bitches inwardly, but with a flick of the hair and a glimmer of conceit instead answers, "Well... I have that effect on women. If you will excuse me now ladies" They coo, they shriek, they faint.   
  
Feh. Why faint when you can fuck? Certainly, the best option for a man such as this one.   
  
*Aya talk to me.* I cross the street, following him for a closer view as he moves to the counter. /I should pounce on him now, but as for now this seems more entertaining./ A few feet from him is Weiss' self- proclaimed leader and present group, should I say, bishounen. /Even the young one craves for the silent redhead./   
  
It never ceases to amaze me how much these kittens have misunderstood each other. Kudou's sudden hatred for their leader springs more from his ego - because he is unsure of Fujimiya 's feelings he has taken his privacy as offense. The truth is that he has fallen for the stoic, and thinks Aya is merely feeding his ego with this knowledge. Or using him for sex - and if anything, the man detests being regarded as cheap.   
  
*Say something bastard.* There are significantly less people in the shop now, and Kudou's thoughts are as clear as day while jots something down, whistling. The man, I believe, purposely creates these contradicting thoughts, as though he believes himself to be the hero of some novel. As if he knows I'll be watching. /But if he did, I would know./   
  
And this Aya... his calm exterior is far from Crawford's. A silent man, Brad's thoughts are as precise as his words. He speaks whenever he wishes to, but concisely; his aim is never to be just rude. Fujimiya, however, may be quiet, but inside he is full of contradictions and complaints; dipping into his mind is always a sweet pleasure. Kudou is always there, in his dreams, his whims, his fantasies... and all this he plans on hiding from the object of his affection. What I enjoy the most, though, is when I am involved...   
  
*Oi... Oi! Here Aya, Aya, here Aya~a...* All of Kudou's teasing ends where it starts: in his mind. In reality he never even gives Abyssinian a glance while he placing a pot for display. He pretends not to notice until after everything else, when the Weiss boy already turns to go. At the last second he glances up casually, licks his lips, and *winks*. A pause.   
  
Abyssinian glares at him, inwardly swooning; Kudou shrugs, always having the last word - in his mind at least. Little does he know that his darling redhead is contemplating jumping over the counter and...   
  
*Fuck you.*   
  
I think my heart stopped - this scene is too precious.   
  
***   
  
"You're right," Omi enthused, head nodding. "I didn't know you were so brir, er, brirra.." He paused, blanking for a moment, and fair brows twitched into upside down crescents. "Uh.."   
  
"Mou! That's bri-LL-iant!" Nagi thundered, hands falling to hips. "We've gone through this so many times Weiss! You're supposed to be a genius aren't you?"   
  
The blonde sighed, wondering what on earth - besides killing - he did to deserve this. As if that morning's fashion rush wasn't suffering enough, it turns out that there would be English lessons after, too. And what Nagi-kun lacked in teaching skills /or patience/, he seemed to make up for in strictness! "Nagi.."   
  
"Alright, we'll give up on the phrases. I guess it's plan B" Nagi plucked the stuffed sheep out of Omi's possession, giving Omi what he hoped was a stern look. "We don't have much time left, so we'll move into the more important stuff"   
  
Omi tried to get the toy back, reaching behind Nagi until their chests were touching. "Hey, I just wanna borro... more important stuff?"   
  
"Un" Nagi walked to his closet, pulling a fairly large stack of magazines out on the floor. He motioned Omi to join him and rummaged through the collection. Omi picked one up.   
  
"Eto.." he slightly flushed. Be X Boy? "Er, Nagi-kun, are you sure this is the right stack?"   
  
Nagi glanced at the cover of the manga he was holding and frowned. "Not that one. Look for the Saitou X Sanosuke ones"   
  
"Saitou X ... Nagi-kun nan desu ka?!? What are these for?" He tossed the comic in his hands as far as possible, controlling his face from heating up.   
  
"The coy virgin won't work if you can't blow up Brad's ego. It's his only weak spot, besides.."   
  
"C-coy virgin?" Omi gulped. "Besides...?"   
  
Nagi burst into a triumphant smile. "Aha, here it is! All we have to do is make sure you can do *this* and we're a sure deal!" He waved the open manga in front of Omi, casually pointing a specific panel.   
  
Omi's face burned, choking up.   
  
"It can be pretty tricky at first unless your really flexible, and talented. Lie down" Cornflower blue eyes widened, Omi feeling his temples breaking sweat. "N-nagi-kun.."   
  
"Come on Weiss," Nagi pushed, kneeling over Omi and shoving him to the floor. "Let's get you stretched. You lift this here," he explained, grabbing one leg and pushing vertically, "then bent forward and cling to my shoulders to make sure you don't fall back. Brad will have your other leg trapped beneath his thigh while holding this one up and you might fall back if you're not careful, so hold on tightly" He pulled Omi up, thrusting the blonde head to his neck and inching closer.   
  
Omi, it seems, was feeling faint. "M-matte.." He could barely whisper.   
  
"We're gonna try moving to see how well you can handle this. Make *sure* you don't fall back" Nagi removed his arm supporting Omi's back, swaying from left to right, then front to back. Finally Omi seemed to break out of his trance, finger's twining silken black strands. Oh Kami-sama!   
  
He inhaled deeply, looking at the ceiling guiltily after. If only their groins were closer, then... then Nagi would feel the throbbing ache peaking between his thighs and, well, he wasn't sure. Get mad? Continue? Or not care?   
  
One look was all it took, sitting with the boy in their school cafeteria, for Omi to say yes to the bizarre request. It seemed sure to fail, and he didn't think Nagi was that serious anyway. What did he have to lose if he said yes, being that he hardly knew Brad Crawford? All he knew was that it was his chance to get close to Nagi- kun, easily prompted by the pleading sweet face; when the boy threw his arms around him after agreeing he knew he had made the right choice.   
  
It wasn't such a peculiar mission at first, really. Nagi had put it dramatically as "wanting to give Brad a shot at happiness", then explained how Brad had been like an oniisan to him - all he wanted Omi to do was *try*, or so he said. The man's birthday was coming up, and Nagi wanted him to come over and greet him, talk a little, see if he could endear him. That was it.   
  
Obviously though, Nagi had left out a few details, such as trying to seduce Crawford, among *other things*. Nagi-kun turned out to be more determined than he thought, and he gave him his word, so certainly Omi couldn't back out now!   
  
  
Not that he was clearly contemplating these thoughts - things were pretty hazy at the moment and it was hard enough trying not to moan. What he wanted he wasn't sure, except that he was being this intimate with Nagi-kun... Omi felt himself shudder as their cheeks touched, peeking at Nagi's face. He looked as if he was checking Omi's posture or something, lovely dark eyelashes fluttering over lowered cobalt blue.   
  
Omi gulped, warm breath wisping over his ears. Nagi's face was so soft, so fair, so *close*. All he had to do was turn a little to the right and their lips would be touching...   
  
"Snack?"   
  
Omi froze, barely recognizing the throaty rasp but having a *very good idea* who just walked in Nagi's room. Oh my... Nagi seemed unaffected.   
  
"There are sandwiches on the table. We'll join you in a while Farf"   
  
"Yosh" Farfarello turned to go, only stopping to glance back at them, then turning again, then glancing... Omi was seriously going to have a heart attack. This was Farfarello! *Please just go away, please, please, please...*   
  
Nagi rocked faster, shifting a little to get a better look at Farfarello. The man seen greatly disturbed.   
  
"Farf?"   
  
*This is not happening...*   
  
"Young Nagi," he explained, sounding a bit hesitant. He looked as if he was going to disregard whatever he was going to say, but probably decided to go through with it anyway.   
  
*He's going to kill me now.* Omi almost whimpered.   
  
"You should know.." Farfarello frowned, crucial judgment in his mind, "you still have your clothes on"   
  
Nagi hid his face behind Omi's shoulder, concealing a chuckle. "Oh. Don't worry, I know" He smiled at the baffled Irishman, bidding him to go. "Thank you anyway," then scowled. "Oi Weiss! What did I tell you!"   
  
Omi had fallen over.   
  
***   
  
Red-strewn sunlight seeped into adjacent vertical blinds, midday bidding the streets of Tokyo farewell as two graceful shadows slanted over empty halls. Schulderich slid out of his own room soundlessly, motioning his companion to follow as closely as possible. He paused when he felt the man behind him stop, hesitating slightly and shrugging it off - now was not the time to have second thoughts.   
  
Second thoughts, Schulderich knew, that existed from the beginning of their agreement and yet promptly ignored, as if they would go away. He glanced back, deciding that there was still a little time left to waste, and grabbed the lean arm beside him as he walked back to his room.   
  
"Kudou," he stated, secretly relishing the sound of it from his lips, "ready yourself"   
  
The lanky blonde raised an eyebrow, a quick grin easily offered. "I'm always ready Schwarz"   
  
  
*You can't lie to me liebe, have you forgotten? And what's this? Still doubting yourself? Was seducing Abyssinian not assurance enough of...*   
  
*Schulderich, enough.* Yoji ran a hand over fallen bangs, sure that he could never really hide anything from the man. It was commendable enough that he did not pluck the information he needed right from Yoji's subconscious and allowed him to speak for himself, but he wasn't quite comfortable with the thought of being so open with him yet.   
  
"Listen" There was something disturbing about talking aloud when communicating with Schulderich, as though he was leaving his thoughts unguarded for the bastard to read, and when he relayed something in his mind he could control what goes in and out of his head. *I should have asked this earlier. Why me?*   
  
The German inched closer, making Yoji lean against the door. It was asked so plaintatively that he was sure Yoji did not, truly, understand why he was chosen at all. That was veritable, since he had explained nothing to the handsome florist and only told him what to do - no why's or how's whatsover. *Simple Kudou. Charm the darling Bradley and I will pay Fujimiya a visit he will surely remember.*   
  
At the timeSchulderich firstpresented the "mission" he didn't really take it seriously. Confused, chained to the wall and naked Yoji took everything at face value, nodding before passing out. Well, why not agree when mere minutes ago he was significantly doing *more* for Aya? If all he needed to do was be his typical minna-san no Kudou Yoji delectable in front of the Schwarz big shot, then he was more than willing to find out what Aya truly felt for him.   
  
The easy bait, though, was only a minor factor in choosing Yoji. If Schulderich had wanted Omi than he could easily befriend the boy by buying out the Koneko's flower supply daily - then saying Brad was responsible for the purchase. Naked flashes of their leader while showering would probably be enough for Ken to wander into Brad's office on his own, and as for Fujimiya...   
  
But Yoji... well, there were many reasons; first and foremost was that he knew Crawford had a peculiar interest, as if charmed, in the Weiss itself. He had never really taken the boys seriously, much less hated them, and as much as he denied it Schulderich *of course* knew how the man enjoyed playing with the boys. But not playing, like Farfarello, as a kitten plays with his food; if anything Crawford saw their potential and liked testing them, seeing if they've improved since the last time, and if chance be how he would like to develop the qualities he found in each one.   
  
Schulderich was sure, that in his quest to please Brad, getting a Weiss kitten was imperative. But why Kudou Yoji, among the four?   
  
Simple; because he knew, more than anyone, the American's tastes. Brad enjoyed having a sempai status, and for that alone he knew the self-assured, twenty-two year old blonde wouldn't do. Yes, he adored Brad, but let's just say Schulderich never really was the selfless type. He knew Crawford would not want Yoji in terms of a relationship and vice-versa, but knowing of Brad's penchant for Weiss the man would surely take the chance to get to know Balinese, if only to gain better access to his teammates. Yoji, on the other hand, would also probably not be that attracted to their leader, but with Brad's permission Schulderich would now have a much easier time befriending, and later seducing, Kudou Yoji... and his beautiful young lover.   
  
Forest green finally met his eyes and Schulderich smirked, not resisting the urge to get as close as possible to the almost delicate face. So many reasons, so little to say... *Because you can.* He tugged at the waistband of ultra tight pants, maneuvering Yoji as he opened the door and ushered him outside. He decided not to tell Yoji anything at all, knowing that his plan would be an effective one regardless. The boy would be his.   
  
"Schulderich.." Yoji half-turned, frowning. "That's not what I want to hear"   
  
He caught the large hand, twining smooth fingers with slender ones. *Saa, you sound as if we're having sex liebe. Now come on.* Yoji sweatdropped.   
  
"Alright, alright. And stop calling me liebe. I looked it up"   
  
"Ja, ja" The redhead paused as he was about to enter Brad's office, turning to Yoji. "Hmm... tell me Kudou, which one of you Weiss kittens pouts the most?"   
  
Yoji startled. "Eh? Nani?"   
  
"So," Schulderich faced the door nearest Crawford's, anticipating it's opening. "Getting into Bradley's good graces, aren't we?"   
  
Deep blue eyes widened, Nagi taking a step back as he heard the slightly nasal voice. He had wanted to block the door, but too late - already a worried ginger head poked out, Yoji's jaw dropping as the shy, lithe body walked out in hip riding indecent shorts and a loose shirt, both in sugary sweet *pink*.   
  
"Y-yoji-niichan!" Omi turned crimson to his roots, hiding behind Nagi's smaller frame with a tiny yelp. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The lanky assassin stalked forward, grabbing Omi's arm from behind Nagi and positioning the boy against the wall. "Omi-chan! Button that shirt right away!" he demanded, hands already working the top buttons. The young boy nodded repeatedly, fumbling over every each way without managing to close anything. Schulderich suppressed a rare chuckle.   
  
"Good choice, angel"   
  
Nagi pouted, arms crossed. This could ruin all his preparations! "Don't you angel me Schu! What's this Weiss doing here?" Frantic ki swirled around the two Schwarz members, the younger one glaring daggers. *You know I want only the best for Brad after everything we've been through and everything he's done for me and this might be the only chance we can get and *you'll* be damned if...* "Maa, maa," Schulderich wasn't the least bit threatened, actually charmed by all the fuss. "Same, reason, only *different*" He tousled the dark head, appeasing the boy. *Your kitten can have Bradley. Kudou is mine.*   
  
"Ara?" Nagi raised an eyebrow, but did not remove Schulderich's hand. "Honto ni?"   
  
*Oh I am...* Schulderich replied, eyes skimming the fluid lines of close-fitting jeans sashaying unconsciously right beside them. Nagi brightened immediately.   
  
"Yosh ^^" He wedged between the struggling flowermen, totally ignoring Yoji's scolding and questions as he clutched Omi's hand and pulled him towards the office door with renewed bounce to his step. "Iko ni Omi-kun!"   
  
Omi beamed. Nagi called him Omi-kun! He glanced back towards Yoji with an apologetic look, although much discredited by twinkling eyes and a thrilled grin now stamped on his pretty face. Yoji grabbed Schulderich's collar.   
  
"Oi Schwarz, what's that brat doing with our chibi!" He almost pulled out the string from his right arm, ready to choke his captive with any answer other than what he wanted to hear - that is, taking Omi back to the shop in the safety of Ken's brotherly guidance right away. Schulderich caught the thought and smirked, taking the opportunity to slide stealthy arms around the thin waist.   
  
"Weiss' chibi, no? Yoji-niichan, kawa~i d-e-su.." Schulderich purred out with what could only be described as a feral smirk, wheels turning in his head. Should he still present his kitty to Brad as planned, or let Tsukiyono do the seducing - and in the same way giving him free reign over his *activities* with Weiss should their leader take a liking to the boy. He was on the verge of deciding, and taking in Yoji's scent, when he heard an actual scream from behind him - coming from Crawford's office. Yoji pushed past him immediately, running towards the door.   
  
"Omi!!!"   
  
The door was still open, the two boys unmoving even as he broke into the office. Omi had his hands over his mouth, Nagi shaking as he tried to speak, mouth working but nothing coming out. Schulderich breezed in casually, attaching himself to Yoji's back - then did a double take.   
  
Siberian?   
  
No wonder the group was frozen in place! Omi cast glimmering eyes towards Yoji, as if realizing this ultimate truth only then. "I-it's Ken-kun!"   
  
Nagi reacted first, tone angry at first but still barely controlling it. "B-brad-sama, I didn't k-know.." he caught himself mid-sentence, lost for words.   
  
Brad shifted slightly, careful not to disturb the sleeping form snuggling on his chest. He was sprawled on his back comfortably on the sofa, solely in his open dress shirt and white boxer shorts as he read from a folder in one hand - and toyed with soft chestnut strands with the other. "Oh good, Nagi, you're here. Hand me my glasses, please. They're on the table"   
  
Nagi practically broke into tears. "Brad-sama, why?!?" He yanked Omi's arm and almost shoved the boy forward, presenting him with a heavy scowl. "This Weiss is better don't you know!?!"   
  
"Ken.." Yoji broke his gaze from the tangle of bodies, Omi's yelp catching his attention. "Omi, close your eyes!"   
  
"Young Nagi.." Brad pulled the abandoned apron from the coffee table and spread it over his lover's bare backside. Why hadn't he foreseen this earlier, and not a few minutes before the boys broke in? He still had time to push the soccer player behind the sofa or under his table though, but decided he would take full responsibility for what was to happen - they would find out eventually, being that he intended to keep this one. He pressed a light kiss on the damp head, savoring the shampoo-fresh fragrance.   
  
/Brad.../ Schulderich paused for a while, the ardent thoughts floating into his mind unguarded while he held Yoji as close as possible. /Masaka.../ As rare as it could be flashy jade softened, an odd, sudden warmth and sadness seeping into his awareness; a little hurt, not for his present feelings but for past years of wishing and adoration in which he had longed for those arms to welcome him, but not regret. That Crawford was genuinely contented with his emotions for this boy - Hidaka, wasn't it? - made him smile for real - perhaps part of him did truly care for the man, as much as he would deny it even to himself. He decided that instant to no longer interfere with the scene, holding Yoji a little tighter.   
  
*Kudou, come.* He tugged at the waistband once again, not waiting for a reply. Yoji startled.   
  
"Schulderich.."   
  
*They'll be fine.* And deep green flickered, Schulderich's fingers digging deeper into the waistband. *Why don't we give Fujimiya a present instead?*   
  
A thin brow rose, Yoji glancing back to where the couch was. He would have never believed it if he had not seen it for himself, and up until now he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. His first reaction was shock, of course, eyes completely attached to the heart- stopping picture of a completely naked Ken nestled in Crawford's arms, asleep and obviously sated, and for a moment there it felt completely surreal. But then, wasn't that why he was there in the first place? And Omi?   
  
Ken was, he knew, not the type who would jump into bed with anyone out of impulse - he had failed time and time again in bedding the boy himself. He had an idea that the boy was saving himself for Aya, and if so, it was well and good he was here now because Crawford couldn't be any worse, could he? Ken deserved a decent guy at least, and if this Schwarz bishounen was merely toying with him them surely Yoji'd have no qualms on...   
  
*Kudou, lover, everyone's niisan are you?* Schulderich ignored all protests as he took a deep breath, and heaved the tall assassin up over his shoulder. Yoji was absolutely outraged.   
  
"Kono yarou! The fuck do you think…"   
  
Schulderich turned to leave, hand patting one lifted ass cheek as he opened the door. "Crawford, Nagi, ja"   
  
Small hands fell on hips, the young boy starting to feel desperate. "Schu... Oh fine, leave!" Nagi stalked to Crawford, dragging Omi all the way. He would not give up!   
  
"Brad-sama, please, you must reconsider!" Nagi touched Omi's cheek with one hand, fixing baby blonde strands with another as he explained why. The man would have to be blind not to see! "Omi's really cute, see?"   
  
Omi felt his face flame up, his cheeks extremely warm and the room suddenly cold at the same time. He was definitely flattered and he could not stop it, but could not help but feel as if he was on sale; maybe things have gone far enough. He felt terrible for not telling Nagi earlier that he wasn't really interested in Crawford, but the worse part was how they were still trying to bait him when he already had Ken-kun; of all his teammates he was closest to Ken, and if Ken was happy right now... He tugged at Nagi's hand, wanting to go home already. He didn't think he still wanted to be a part of this, even for Nagi-kun, knowing full well that the boy could never really be interested in...   
  
"But that's not it" Nagi added, slowing down a bit as thought more of his new friend. "He's…"   
  
What was Omi to him? It wasn't just the past few days in which Omi helped him out; time and time again the boy had been exceptionally thoughtful, and he was Nagi's only friend of the same age. Why, if not for Brad he could probably fall for Omi himself… Cobalt blue eyes lidded, Nagi clasping a nervous Omi's hand tighter. "He's very special."   
  
"And I'm sure he feels the same way about you Nagi" Brad added, watching their reactions. Omi jumped guiltily from where he stood, panicking.   
  
"NO, I .." He covered his mouth with both hands, shaking his head. What was he going to say now? He knew Nagi didn't feel *that* way towards him, only trying to convince Crawford to take him instead, but he couldn't flat out say that he didn't! Of course he did! But if Nagi ever found out... Chocolate brown depths blinked open and the young boy filled with terror. Ken-kun was waking up! He couldn't stay there! Without another thought he fled. "Eto... matte, Omi!!!" Nagi turned to follow after him, only halting mid-step to glance back at Crawford. He was running his fingers over the dark head, soothing the boy back to sleep. Could he really be satisfied with Siberian?   
  
Crawford returned his gaze, answering his question. "The boy is yours Nagi. Go"   
  
"Brad-sama, he's here for you.." Dark fringe cast shadows over the sullen face, the young boy starting to get confused. He had brought Omi here because he knew Brad would not be able to resist such a gem, \but now... He couldn't possibly want Omi! That wasn't the plan! Omi was there for Brad and they both knew it, right? "He wants *you*" Dark sapphire glinted, pale fingers reaching out to smooth the collar of Nagi's uniform. "I have Ken. And Farfarello approves of Omi for you"   
  
"You've been talking to Farf about us?" Nagi stiffened, remembering the compromising position he was with Omi when Farfarello walked in, then grabbed Brad's hand. There was no way he could pursue Omi, after all this. The only reason Omi would agree to do this in the first place was that he must be attracted to Brad from the beginning, or so Nagi assumed.   
  
"Brad-sama," he was starting to feel guilty now. "Do you think Omi might have only agreed to do this because I asked him to?"   
  
The man merely nodded, bidding him to go. Tiny fingers relaxed over his, placing his hand back to Ken's arm. *Finally*   
  
Nagi almost smiled, beginning to understand now. Omi would probably be hiding in the shop.   
  
***   
  
There were so many questions back then that I could never stop asking myself, asking the emptiness around me without any chance of a reply, and yet never losing hope amidst all the desolation. Most nights I felt as if I didn't exist anymore, that maybe I should have died years ago. I could have killed myself, if not for that one last spark. I thought maybe I was just stupid, or childish, and that I was really in Weiss because I wanted someone to kill me so I didn't have to do it myself. That was my life then.   
  
And he is my life now.   
  
It's ten minutes past three and I'm late, but I know it's okay. Me and Brad together - who knew? When I first saw him in the shop I clutched a pair of scissors right away and never took my eyes off him. He was there to finish me off, I was sure, being that I just had to be alone at the time. And when he came back the next week, the exact same time I was left in the shop for a few minutes by myself until Omi relieves me of my shift I just had to confront him.   
  
And all he said was, "It's true. I'm not here for the merchandise" Then he asked me out.   
  
How does he do it, I wonder, being cold to the whole world one minute and romantic the next. A few weeks after we had lunch that first time I could not stop thinking about anything else. Did I make the right decision when I moved in with him? Was I too hasty? Is he the one?   
  
It's been almost two months since the other members found out about us. I think it's okay with everyone, although Yoji can be amazingly inquisitive at times. At one time I know he even spoke to Brad in the shop, but Omi was there, too, and the boy promptly reported the incident to me.   
  
Omi, on the other hand, is as genki as can be. He's always going Nagi-kun this and Nagi-kun that, and blushing when it's pointed out. I've seen them holding hands, and at one time Nagi kissed his cheek in front of me - Omi turned completely red! They must be the most Kawaiii couple I know, for sure, and with the way their grades have improved /Brad tells me Nagi's even stopped cutting class/ it seems they're really good for each other.   
  
Yoji, well, is the same flirting playboy in the shop, but wonder of wonders, has managed to keep loyal to Schulderich. Why the girls don't realize that he is NOT straight I will ever know. Schulderich is just as popular with the afternoon mob and he strings along hearts with ease, but the real kicker is when he flirts with Yoji in front of everyone. Sometimes he pats his rear, or wraps his arms around Yoji's waist. And the elated fangirls think they're putting on a show - some even make remarks like "Why don't you two kiss!" or "Wouldn't it be great if they were both our boyfriends!" Baka desu.   
  
Those two, Omi and Yoji, have never been happier, and honestly I can say that neither have I. I'm thinking of finishing college with what I've saved in Weiss, and Crawford is more than supportive. He still takes care of Nagi's tuition, while Yoji has talked Omi into saving his salary for college; he's paid for Omi's high school tuition already for the coming year.   
  
I still have a lot of regrets, a lot of uncertainties, but all the questions, all the helplessness - I'm not looking for any more answers. Things happen, and they happen for a reason; being aware and living through that is enough for me. I want to enjoy my youth while I still can. It's not true that only Omi still has a future after Weiss. We all do, too.   
  
One thing I'm still aching for an answer though, is, how in the world did Schu and Yoji convince Aya to live with them?   
  
Oh well...   
  
  
Owari ^^   
  



End file.
